


The Lovebird Get Away

by Queerbutstillhere



Series: The Rich Kid and the Reporter's Boy [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Both adults, Damijon - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, damian puts his family money to good use, honest to god i started this in april or may and i'm just now posting it, i say as I could have asked a dozen friends to beta, i wrote this as a comfort fic during lockdown, jon's just whipped for his boyfriend, no beta we die like jason todd, no capes AU, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: "Are you ready?" He asked, voice soft, pupils wide as he looked at Jon."No. I just need one more thing.""What's that?" Damian asked, starting to step back so Jon could go get it."This," Jon replied, and he kissed him one last time..Damian decides to take Jon on a spring break trip to Hawaii, and Jon is only too happy to be spend a week with his boyfriend, uninterrupted by anyone. It's a perfect trip, straight from a romance movie.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: The Rich Kid and the Reporter's Boy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517402
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	The Lovebird Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> So! After many months of working on this, and even longer of promises that I would write this! Here it is! Part four of this series!
> 
> This fic was a bit of a comfort fic I wrote. I needed to project softness and being somewhere new and I figured who else to project on then Jon and Damian!
> 
> As always, this is part of a longer series! There is a brief rundown, but I recommend you start with "The Accidental Seduction of Billionaire Damian Wayne" and read through the series if you haven't already!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Jon had never been more excited and nervous in his whole life.

The reason for this was simple. He was getting ready to spend nearly a whole week with Damian, in freaking Hawaii.

Yes. That's right. Our college boy twunk over here was getting to spend his spring break on a romantic tropical getaway, with none other than his one true love, Billionaire Damian Wayne.

Now, if you need to catch up on the lives of our two lovely protagonists, we'll refresh from the beginning. Damian and Jon had met last July, at a gala Bruce Wayne had thrown, and Jon had been invited as Clark's plus one. With no slowburn to have ever been heard of, they instantly fell in love, and were already holding hands and cuddling within eight hours of meeting. Love at first sight, if you may. They had now been dating, officially, for nearly eight months now, and had spent fall break together. Damian had spent most of December throwing elaborate 12 days of Christmas themed gift deliveries, and then showed up in Kansas to surprise him, Christmas afternoon. Now they were taking their first official vacation together, with no ulterior business motives planned for either.

Jon had spent most of Friday, Saturday and Sunday with his parents, Damian was to arrive Sunday evening, spend the night before getting up at a godforsaken hour and heading to the airport to begin their eight hour flight, with several layovers and time changes. Currently it was Sunday morning, just before lunch, and they had spent the morning watching cartoons and sitting around in their pajamas. Now Lois was hovering over Jon as he finished packing, while Clark was upstairs working.

Lois and Clark had warmed up to Damian considerably after Christmas, and almost treated them as a married couple, no longer trying to keep them from sharing a bed when they were both visiting, and teasing Jon when they occasionally bickered. Jon appreciated that they had finally accepted the relationship, but now he was just getting poked fun of all the time, which was slightly less fun.

"Did you pack sunscreen?"

"Yes Mom. And if not I'm sure Alfred will be making Damian pack some."

"Well, I don't know, Damian's naturally darker skinned then you, and you've barely been out at all so far this spring! You'll burn so easily," Lois fretted, scowling at Jon's suitcase. "Are you sure they'll let you bring a bag that big?"

"Mom, we're flying first class, and I'm flying with Damian. I'm pretty sure I can do whatever I want."

Lois sighed, glancing around and picking up one of Jon's baseball hats, setting it on her head lopsided.

"I'm glad you get to go, but I am going to miss you," Lois told him, glancing up.

Jon looked over and smiled, leaning against the bed.

"I know, mom. I'll come spend the next weekend at home, okay?"

"Okay, Jonno."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Jon turned to look at the clothes he had set out.

"Do you think the palm tree button up or the anchor one?"

"Palm tree. It's Hawaii."

"Oh. Good point." Jon grabbed it, carefully file folding it and putting it in his bag.

If there was anything he had learned from life, it was that file folding is the superior way to do everything. Well, except you should generally hang button ups, but he didn't have many options did he.

"When is Damian gonna get here?"

"He was gonna try to get here between five and six."

"Okay. Well. I'll leave you to pack-"

"Nooo, stay, otherwise I'm gonna forget something like . . . I dunno, underwear or socks."

Lois laughed, sitting back down from her half-rising position.

"Didn't you already pack at your dorm?"

"Yeah, but most of that was all bathroom stuff because I only had my winter clothes, all my summer stuff is here," Jon told her, motioning to the closet.

"Are you packing a suit?"

"Yeah, Damian pretty much ordered that I bring at least one."

Jon had, throughout the months, acquired quite the collection of formal wear, thanks to his boyfriend who had no qualms about spending his money on Jon. Jon had more qualms about it, but let's just say Damian was very convincing.

"Man, I'm jealous, at your age I was spending my spring break loafing around the house, not in Hawaii."

Jon laughed. "You also weren't dating a billionaire's kid so there's that."

Lois sighed dramatically. "Indeed I was not."

Jon turned back to his closet, staring into the fabricy depths, trying to decide which shirts he wanted to bring.

"Please tell me you're taking that Hawaiian shirt your dad got you?"

"Oh my God, Damian said I wasn't allowed to."

"And yet?"

Lois grinned at him as Jon grabbed it off the hanger, quickly folding it and tucking it into his suitcase.

"Man, it just happened to get in there, I don't know what happened!"

Lois laughed, shaking her head at him.

Together they managed to plan a week's worth of outfits for Jon, packing a couple extra in case he needed to change, and then Lois ran through a quick checklist to make sure he had all the other essentials.

"Tennis shoes?"

"I'll wear those on the plane."

"Beach shoes and dress shoes?"

"Yup." Jon pointed out both in his suitcase.

"Toiletries? Got all your hair stuff?"

"Yes, mom."

Lois was silent for a bit, fiddling with her hair.

"I got my hats, an extra pair of sunglasses, sunscreen, all my skin care stuff that I'll put in last minute, extra money, a hoodie and rain jacket just in case," Jon paused, frowning down at the suitcase sitting on his bed, trying to think.

"Protection?"

"What?" Jon asked, looking up at her in confusion.

She smirked, and Jon suddenly understood, his face immediately heating up and going red.

"Mom!" He screeched, swatting at her, and pushing the hat that she was still wearing down over her face.

Lois laughed, falling back onto the bed.

"Hey! You gotta practice safe sex!" She said, pushing him with her feet.

"Oh my God! Stoooopppp!"

Lois laughed at him for a bit, hand on her stomach. Then she went silent, moving the hat and looking up at him.

"Okay, but seriously?" She inquired, expression going serious.

"Yes! I have it!" Jon exclaimed quickly, turning away to grab something off his bedside table.

"Good. What time is it?"

"Three seventeen."

"Okay, I'm gonna go find your dad, see what he's up to."

She stood, shoving his hat down on his head backwards and heading to the door.

"Hey, you do have swim trunks, right?"

"Oh shit!"

Lois left his room, laughing as Jon scrambled to find his swim trunks.

Once he was mostly finished packing, other than the things he’d need to throw in tomorrow morning, he set his suitcase down by the closet and turned, flopping down on his bed.

_ I think mom wants to embarass me to death. _

_ In other news I’m packed. _

_ Oh? What did she do this time? _

_ Good! I’ll be leaving in a bit. _

_ “Did you pack protection” _

_ That’s what she did. _

_ Haha _

_ She’s just looking out for you, love. _

_ Did you though? _

_ -_- _

_ Yes of course I did. _

  
  


Jon could almost see Damian, sitting in the manor, laughing his ass off. It made him smile, but also roll his eyes. He stood, grabbing his bracelet, a leather band with a gold inscription plate and some other golden bands, putting that on and heading upstairs. He was greeted by an energetic bark as Krypto jumped off the sofa and came running over, slamming into him.

“Oof! Hey ya lanky pup.”

Krypto, now five months old, was getting near his adult size, long and lanky, all limbs, big tall ears. He was fully house trained, and beginning his obedience training (part of the reason Jon came back nearly every weekend), but still a rambunctious puppy that likes to chew up everything he can get his little mouth on. He has destroyed a lot of toys. But Jon loved him. He was such a sweet dog. Fiercely loyal to Jon already, and Lois and Clark right after him. 

  
  


_ Good ;) _

_ I’m leaving now. See you in a few hours! _

_ Okay! Drive safe pls, don’t text and drive. Ily <3 _

_ I love you too <3 _

  
  


Jon smiled to himself, reaching down to rub Krypto’s head, remembering the first time they had said I love you to each other. Jon had said it first (not that anyone is surprised), one weekend when Damian had come down from Gotham to see him in February. They had just been laying in bed at Jon’s dorms(his roommate had gone home for the weekend), not doing anything, just cuddling and lightly kissing. He had tilted Damian’s face up, pecked his lips and murmured the words. Damian had sat there in silence, staring at him for a moment, a grin slowly building on his lips.

_ “I love you too, Jon,” _ Damian had returned, before pressing into him, pushing Jon onto his back and kissing him deeply.

Neither of them had doubted the others sincerity, and Jon never had once since then.

He went to find his parents, finding them in the office, Clark sitting in front of the computer, Lois leaning over him as they both read something.

“What’s up?” Jon asked, walking over, Krypto on his heels.

“We’re just reading an article.”

“Ookaay. Damian just left, he’s on his way.”

Jon’s phone vibrated and he frowned, looking down, wondering who that could be. 

_ Kathy: _

_ Before you leave, can you meet for coffee? I wanna say goodbye to my boy since I won’t get to see him all break TwT _

_ Bart: _

_ Agreed. _

_ Wait do we not count as your boys? _

_ Lmao, sure guys. I have to be back by like, six though, because Damian’s on his way. _

_ And Bart, you’ll know I’ll always be Kathy’s favorite. _

_ Bart:  _

_ She’s biased. _

_ Kathy: Sweet! Normal place?  _

_ Jaime: _

_ Yeah. We can be there in 20? _

_ Yeah. Let me talk to Rents. _

  
  


“Hey, my friends want me to come meet them for coffee before Damian gets here. Is that okay?”

Lois looked up with a frown, silent for a moment.

“I don’t have a problem with it, I’m gonna be working,” Clark said, barely glancing up.

“Yeah, I guess, just don’t spend the whole three hours there, okay? You can take my car.”

“Okay!” 

Jon walked over, kissing both his parents on the cheek before turning and heading out, slipping on his shoes and a jacket. Krypto stared at him, whining pathetically. Jon chuckled, reaching out and rubbing his head.

“Sorry buddy, you gotta stay here. No car ride.”

Krypto whined, laying his ears back before slinking away to jump on the sofa. Jon just laughed, grabbing his mom’s keys and then heading out the door, getting in her car and heading into town and going to their usual coffee shop. He got inside and ordered his drink, a decaf iced lemonade, he was still the only one there. He got his drink and went and snagged a table in the corner, pulling out his phone and posting a picture of it on instagram, before answering some more texts and waiting patiently. Kathy was the first to show, coming and hugging him quickly before going to get her own drink, some kind of super caffeinated iced drink. It didn’t take long for Bart and Jaime to show either, and soon the four friends were sitting at the table, drinking and chatting happily.

“Okay, so. Things you have to do for us, since you’re in Hawaii,” Kathy said, leaning forwards, getting serious.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve gotta bring us all Hawaiian souvenirs.”

“Obviously,” Bart interjected.

“You’ve gotta take a shit ton of photos and send them to the group chat so we can live vicariously through you. And you’ve gotta get a bunch of cute couple photos with Damian, because you’re in Hawaii for fucks sake.”

“Okay, so. Souvenirs, landscape photos, and couple photos. All of those are obvious,” Jon said with a laugh. “What else?”

“Uh, enjoy yourself? You’re gonna be in  _ Hawaii _ , Jon.”

“Keep an eye out for filming crews,” Bart told him. “Maybe you’ll see Jay Hernandez.”

“Ooh, good point.”

“Wait wait wait,” Jaime interjected, leaning forwards. “He’s dating a famous person. He could probably just get Damian to introduce him to Jay Hernandez.”

Jon laughed. “I don’t think Damian knows Jay Hernandez.”

“Jon,” Kathy said, turning to him. “Your boyfriend knows the fucking  _ Kardashian’s _ . It doesn’t matter if he  _ knows _ Jay Hernandez. He can just  _ introduce _ himself to Jay Hernandez.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t actually know the Kardashian’s, Kath. Everyone just thinks he does.”

Kathy raised her eyebrows and then pulled out her phone, going silent.

“Uh-oh. You challenged her internet knowledge, Jon,” Jaime teased, grinning.

“Oops.”

It took a few minutes and then Kathy was holding out her phone, showing a picture of Damian, several years younger, with Kylie Jenner. Jon scowled, taking it.

“Okay so I guess he does know the Kardashians. . . . Huh. He’s never mentioned it.”

“Did you fucking ask?!?!” Kathy exclaimed.

Bart and Jaime just laughed at him, preceding to mock Jon for being oblivious to how famous his boyfriend was. They hung out for a while, until about 5:30, when Jon decided he needed to head home. So he said goodbye, the others fake crying and acting like he was going to die. Jon just rolled his eyes at them, hugging each before leaving, driving back home quickly.

He got back, took Krypto for a walk quickly, and then started helping Lois with dinner.

_ I’m here. _

  
  


The text came in just seconds before Krypto started barking, jumping to try to see out the door. Jon grinned at Lois, quickly washed his hands and then rushed to the front door, grabbing Krypto by his collar to pull him back, pulling open the door to greet Damian as he came up onto the porch.

“Hi!” Jon exclaimed, grinning brightly. Damian had an overnight bag over one shoulder, his suitcase more than likely still in his car.

“Hello! And hello to you, Krypto.”

Damian was wearing black sweats and a green sweatshirt. His hair was pushed back out of his face by a pair of ray-bans. Once he was inside and had been greeted energetically by Krypto, he set down his backpack and stepped up to Jon, grabbing his hips and pulling him in close, gently kissing him.

“Long time no see,” Damian murmured, pulling away with a smile.

“I saw you like two weeks ago,” Jon said with a chuckle, kissing him again quickly.

“That may be. But two weeks is still a long time.”

Jon just rolled his eyes, holding onto Damian’s shoulders as they kissed for a bit. Then Jon pulled away, snatching up his backpack. 

“I’ll go put this in my room, you go say hi to my parents.”

“Yessir,” Damian responded, laughing. He reached out, quickly fixing Jon's hair before turning and walking towards the kitchen, Krypto following.

Jon started heading towards his room, hearing Damian and Lois start talking. He dropped Damian's backpack by the door and then turned, walking back upstairs. When he got into the kitchen, he found Lois and Damian laughing about something. It was amazing how much different Lois acted towards him now.

"Hey, can you go get your dad, dinner is ready," Lois said, glancing up at Jon.

"Yes ma'am."

Jon turned on his heel, walking back to the office.

"Daaaaadddd. Dinner is ready, and Damian is here!"

Clark was already standing by the time Jon got to the door, saving his documents and then shutting off the monitor.

"Okay, I'm coming, Kiddo."

So once again, Jon turned around and headed back the way he came. When he got there, Damian was gone, and Lois was getting out plates.

"Where'd he go?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh. Krypto, out!" Jon exclaimed, pointing out of the kitchen.

The dog, who had been begging, whined and slunk away, out of the room. That had been one of Lois' rules, Krypto wasn't allowed in the kitchen or dining room when they were cooking or eating. Krypto had picked it up pretty quickly (with a few shots of a spray bottle on jet), but he still sometimes slinked his way in.

Jon grabbed a glass, getting a cup of water for Damian. They had been dating long enough to know his preferred drink - water, no ice, Damian had a thing against ice - and Damian knew his - iced sweet tea. When Damian came back from the bathroom, he slipped up behind Jon, wrapping his arms around the younger, chin on his shoulder.

"Are you on your tiptoes?" Jon asked with a laugh.

"Nooo."

Jon twisted around to see that he was in fact lying, pushed up on his tiptoes so he could be taller.

"Pftt, dork," Jon mumbled, pulling him into a hug.

They hugged for a bit, Damian's face tucked into Jon's neck, swaying slightly. Damian smelled like . . . Well, Damian. Like his rosemary and mint shampoo, and his cologne, some expensive brand that was reportedly eco-friendly, hints of different spices, lavender and some woody scent that Jon absolutely loved. They stood there for a bit, just breathing each other in.

"Okay, you two ready to actually eat now, or?" Lois asked.

"No. Imma stay here hugging him forever."

Lois laughed. "Then I guess you won't go to Hawaii."

"Oh no. We're going to Hawaii. I paid good money for this trip," Damian said, pulling away. "And took a week off work, cancelled several business dinners and-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point, Ivy-league," Jon huffed, pushing him playfully.

They got their dinner, vegan pot-pie, then sat at the table, Damian catching the Kent's up on what he'd been doing recently before inquiring after them and how their work had been. It was nice, seeing Damian getting along with his parents so well. After dinner, Clark was in charge of washing up, so Jon just dragged Damian to the living room, curling up with his boyfriend and his dog, turning on a movie and catching the world up on the fact that they were together. After all, how would the world know they were still dating if he didn’t post sappy instagram stories?

The world knew. The world was well aware. And there were people who were not happy about it. Jon had, after their dating announcement, quickly gained followers, most of them just Damian's followers who felt obliged to follow his new boyfriend. But a good percentage were Damian's followers who were not fans of the new relationship. And they had let him know. He had, for quite a few days after, gotten some nasty comments and dm's about the whole situation, which for the most part, didn't bother him, and if they did, he either dealt with it, or talked about it with Damian who then dealt with it. The hate would die down during the time in between Jon's posts, but any time he even made a comment about Damian on his story it flared up.

And that was just on social media. Jon had stopped reading the silly tabloids that posted nearly every day, because they had taken to making up stories about what was happening with the two. He had set filters in his browser to keep them away. For the most part it was just harmless things, but sometimes they pull out things like they were having fights, or once, when Damian had one of his friends from abroad to visit, the tabloids had been positive that Damian had been cheating. Kathy had sent the article to Jon, who immediately called Damian to set the record straight.

It was a lot more than Jon had been expecting at first, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Any time it started getting to him, like the time with the cheating rumor. He would call Damian, leaving a message if he was in a meeting, and the man would almost instantly drop everything to comfort his boyfriend. So he was getting along, steadily growing a thicker skin to all the negative comments, and an appreciation for his followers who would jump in and defend him from the haters.

“What are you guys looking forward to the most?” Lois asked, sitting down nearby with her laptop.

“Uh, being in Hawaii,” Jon said with a slight shrug, grinning at his mom.

Damian chuckled at that, looking down at his boyfriend. “I’m looking forward to visiting the nature preserves and botanical gardens.

“Where are you guys going? Island wise, I mean. Jon never said.”

“Jon didn’t know. We’ll be going to O’ahu to start, and then Maui to spend some time on the beach.”

“He hasn’t been telling me much,” Jon explained to her. “Says he wants to surprise me.”

“I do!”

“Trust me, I’ll be quite pleased no matter what,” Jon said, looking up at him.

“Uh-huh.”

Damian leaned down and gently kissed him.

“Well, I’m sure no matter what, you’ll have a great time. OH! Jon, did you pack an umbrella? I heard it tends to rain randomly there.”

“I have one,” Damian interjected quickly.

“And I have a rain jacket.”

They lapsed into silence after a bit, watching the old sci-fi movie Jon had picked.

“We should try to go to bed early,” Damian told Jon softly.

“I’m not tired.”

“No. You’re a college student, you probably won’t be until some hellish hour. But you need to sleep.”

“I can just sleep on the plane.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Humor me, please?”

“Fine but, I’ve gotta walk Krypto one more time, you wanna come with?” Jon asked, looking up at Damian.

“I would love to.”

A few minutes later, they were out on the street, Krypto forging ahead of them, sniffing everything they came across. Damian and Jon were walking, hand in hand, close together. No words were really exchanged, they just walked, smiling at each other whenever they met gazes.

When they got back inside, they said goodnight and goodbye to Lois and Clark. Lois hugged Jon for nearly two minutes before finally letting go of her son and then hugging Damian, not as fiercely. They then went down to Jon's room, getting ready for bed, Krypto sitting on the bed and watching them, waiting patiently for his human. Once they were both ready, they quickly ran over another checklist to make sure Jon really did have everything, and then got into bed, both looking at their phones, Jon partially laying on Damian's chest.

"I can't believe you're taking me to Hawaii," Jon said, setting down his phone and looking up at Damian.

"Believe it." Damian chuckled, looking down at him, gently brushing his hair back. 

"Maybe once we're actually there."

Damian set his phone to the side, wrapping his arms around Jon and just smiling at him.

"You're gorgeous," he said softly, and Jon felt his cheeks instantly start to heat up.

Not necessarily because of the compliment, but because of the soft look Damian was giving him, eyes full of love.

"Says you," he mumbled back.

"I do," Damian insisted.

He pushed up, and over, rolling Jon under him, bracing up on a forearm, holding himself over Jon. They looked up at each other for just a second before Jon pushed up and kissed him softly.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

Silence fell, broken only by the soft sounds of their kissing and Krypto's slight snoring. Jon didn't even have any interest in going past kissing, he just wanted to be close to his boyfriend.

Eventually, they naturally stopped, shifting positions again so they were spooning, fingers intertwined, Damian's head pressed to the base of Jon's neck. Damian fell asleep long before Jon managed to doze off, and he didn't mind, content in Damian's arms, soaking up the physical contact that he'd been missing.

He woke the next morning to the buzzing of an alarm and Damian pinching his side.

"Noooo," Jon grumbled, burying his face in his pillow.

"Jonathan."

Oh bother.

Damian's voice was deep and rough, and his breath was tickling the back of Jon's neck.

"We need to get up. Remember Hawaii."

"Too early. Why did you get such an early flight."

Damian chuckled, kissing Jon's jawline, right by his ear.

"I'll give you a few minutes, okay?"

Then the warm mass that was Damian disappeared, pulling away from Jon's side. Jon whined in complaint and rolled onto his stomach, closing his eyes. He heard Damian moving around for a bit, then the door open and close. He dozed back off, slipping into black silence for a peaceful moment. Suddenly the door shutting startled him awake again. Krypto yawned and stretched, hoping off the bed with a slight thump.

"Alright. Time to wake up."

"Fucckk meeeeeeeee," Jon whined, rolling onto his back.

"Maybe when we're in Hawaii."

Jon laid there for a moment while his brain processed that, then he laughed a bit, sitting up, stretching and then rubbing his eyes.

"There he is. Good morning, gorgeous.

"Morning," Jon mumbled, grabbing his phone and wincing when he turned it on, blinded by the screen.

"Turn on the light please?"

Jon closed his eyes and then flicked on the lamp, waiting a few seconds before pulling them open and finding Damian stood in the middle of the room, half-way through changing. He just sat there and watched, too tired to be fully involved. Then he finally threw the sheets off, getting out of bed and shuffling over to Damian.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Jon hugged him from behind.

"Sleepy."

Damian chuckled, patting Jon's arm and pulling him forwards to grab his phone off Jon's desk.

"Okay, you start getting ready, and I'll go start us some breakfast, okay?"

"God, you're the best boyfriend in the whole world."

"It's amazing how quickly your mood changed."

Jon snorted, blowing a raspberry on the back of Damian's neck before pulling away, going to his dresser to get some comfy clothes.

"Try not to wake mom and dad up."

Damian didn't respond, just slipped out of the room, Krypto sleepily following. Jon changed and then headed to the bathroom, washing his face and doing a few other things before grabbing his phone and going upstairs to get breakfast. He could already smell coffee, and honestly that was the most important thing. It occurred to him he didn't know what Damian could make. They didn't have a lot of vegan substitutes. After spending several weekends together, Jon had gotten used to Damian's eating, and found that for the most part he didn't mind eating the same. The tofu was still a little strange, but he was getting there.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found Damian making avocado toast, and that was his answer.

"Look at you, quite the chef, aren't you?" Jon said, laughing slightly as he started making his coffee.

"Sometimes. Would you like an egg with yours?"

"Yeah, but I'll do that, don't worry about it."

They fell silent as they finished cooking and then sat at the kitchen island to eat. After cleaning up their breakfast quietly, they slipped back downstairs, doing a few last minute things. Jon packed away all his bathroom supplies, and they ran through one last checklist before finally deciding they were ready. Jon let Krypto out into the backyard to go potty quickly while they finished getting ready, getting shoes and jackets on, Jon pulling on a jean jacket over his hoodie. Damian went to take his suitcase out to the car, and he went and got his dog, crouching in front of him on the kitchen floor.

"You gotta be an especially good boy for mom this week, okay?" Jon told him, holding the dogs head in his hands.

Krypto whined and tried to lick his face. 

"Okay? I'll see you Sunday night. I love you. Be good."

Another whine and Krypto managed to get Jon's nose this time. Jon laughed and hugged the dog quickly before getting up and walking to the front door where Damian was waiting for him.

“Ready to go?” Damian asked, looking up from his phone.

“Yeah.” Jon snagged his keys and then walked out, holding the door for Damian. Once he was out, Jon locked the door behind him before following Damian to the car.

They had a fairly short drive to the airport, traffic was considerably better than usual, considering that they were traveling at 3am. Damian had, recently, gotten used to Metropolis traffic, but he still made a point to complain about it, if only to make Jon laugh. At the airport they parked the car in the parking garage, and then went through baggage check and security and all the other jumps and hurdles to get to their gate. There were quite a few people present, but they managed to snag a few seats in a corner. Damian just sat there texting, while Jon produced his switch and started playing Animal Crossing, his foot hooked over Damian’s knee. They were only there about twenty minutes before first class passengers were called to board, which meant them.

Jon, having only ever flown economy(except for on the way to away games, but that was a whole different category) was expecting a cramped flight, after all, being as tall and buff as he was never worked well with economy airplanes. But first class was a whole different ball game. He didn't have to keep his feet tucked up against his seat the whole time, he could actually stick them out, and, on top of that, with Damian being in the seat next to him, he could stretch out further, tucking his feet underneath Damian's legs.

Needless to say, when he wasn't sound asleep, Jon quite enjoyed the flights. They mostly did their own thing on this flight, Jon playing games and Damian doing something that resembled work. They got some airport food during their layover in Arizona, and then on their flight actually to Hawaii, they watched a movie together, the turbulence more than a little concerning to Jon, but he ignored it. For the most part. The movie certainly helped, so did Damian holding his hand, thumb rubbing along the side of his pointer finger. 

When they arrived in Hawaii, it was sunny and beautiful out. The Honolulu International Airport was bustling with activity. They had just disembarked from the plane and were leaving their gate when a woman walked up to them, two lei's on her arm.

"Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii!" She said cheerfully, grinning brightly.

"Aloha," Damian greeted back with a smile.

She put one lei, bright white and yellow flowers around Jon's neck, and a white and green one around Damian's.

"I hope your flight was good?" She asked

She and Damian stood and conversed for a moment while Jon quickly texted his parents that they had landed.

"Well, I will lead you to baggage claim now!"

Jon looked over at Damian, who smiled, waving him forwards to follow her. She led them to baggage claim, and as they stood there talking with the woman, Damian asked a few questions, like where the car rental was. She promised to lead the way, once they grabbed their bags, she fulfilled that promise, leading them there, and then saying goodbye. Damian had gotten them a red Ferrari, because of course he did. It was only 10am, by the time they were actually leaving the airport, but Damian just started driving towards their hotel, his phone chirping out directions.

"Are we even gonna be able to check in?" Jon asked, looking over, they still had the top up, which was handy for talking.

"Sure we are!"

"Oh, yes, I forgot. You're Damian Wayne."

Damian grinned, glancing over at him.

"Plus it does help that I clarified our arrival time when I was booking the hotel and stated that I would like to check in immediately after."

"Man you really can get whatever you want, huh?"

"Well," Damian said, pausing as he stopped at a light, then turning to look at him. "I did get you, after all."

Jon spluttered slightly, then scowled at him. "Look at the road!"

Damian laughed, looking forward again. They drove for a little longer before pulling up to the  _ Ritz-Carlton Residences _ . Jon stared at it, then looked at Damian, eyes wide.

"Damian!" He gasped out.

The building  _ looked _ expensive. Damian chuckled, pulling up to the valet.

"Are you going to survive this week? With me spoiling you all the time?"

Jon shook his head. "I don't think I will."

Damian chuckled again, putting the car in park, and then opening the trunk, the valet people immediately started pulling their suitcases out. Damian leaned over and kissed him.

"You'll be fine. You just enjoy yourself and let me worry about the money? Okay?"

Jon took a breath, kissing him lightly before turning and putting a hand on the door handle.

"You're going to kill me," he muttered, but fondly, smiling back at Damian.

Damian smiled back and then got out of the car, walking over to talk to the valet people for a moment.

"Welcome to Hawaii, sir," the young man said with a smile, passing their suitcases over.

"Thank you!" 

Damian walked over, taking his suitcase from Jon and then leading him inside and over to the front desk. While Damian checked in, Jon stood there, texting his parents about his arrival and what the island was like so far. It was now about 11am, so maybe they could go get lunch after they changed.

"Okay, come on, let's go!" Damian said cheerfully, heading to the elevator.

Jon followed. Damian hit the 12 button, then he passed over a little plastic keycard.

"Don't lose that, I got the impression that they would not be very pleased to have to replace them."

Jon chuckled, tucking it into his sweatpants pocket and looking around the fancy elevator for a moment. They stepped out into a hallway, basic cream colors and dark carpet. Damian led him over to a room and scanned his card and then pushed open the door.

The room they immediately entered into was clearly huge, a kitchenette area right off of the door, the bathroom to the left. Through the kitchenette, he could see a beautifully decorated living area. He glanced over at Damian, who grinned, holding the door open for him. Jon hesitated a moment before walking in, down the hallway created by the kitchenette. The view off the balcony was spectacular, looking right out over what might have been a park or another resort, and then over the ocean. From the living area, you could enter what was clearly the bedroom, the two areas able to be separated by a privacy wall. The king size bed was huge and looked so soft and comfortable. There was another door that led back into the bathroom again. 

"Oh my God, Damian," Jon said again, softer this time as he turned to his boyfriend.

Damian chuckled, leaving his suitcase by the wardrobe and walking over to Jon, pulling in him by the hips.

"You, sir, need to calm down," he said, kissing him softly. "It's just a hotel. Not even anything that expensive."

"How expensive?"

"Jon."

"Just. Just this one thing, okay?"

Damian sighed and shrugged lightly. "Nearing seven hundred a night, I believe."

"Oh god." Jon felt woozy thinking about it. They were here for three nights. "Twenty one hundred dollars, Damian?!"

"Well, give and take room service and other amenities-"

"Oh god-"

Damian rolled his eyes, pushing Jon back and then neatly tripping him so the younger man stumbled and fell back into the bed, where Damian moved forwards, straddling him, arms over his shoulders.

"I swear, if I hear you worrying about it one more time, I'm going to book us flights home tomorrow, and you won't get to see anymore of Hawaii then what you can see off that balcony," Damian threatened, their lips just barely apart.

Jon took a breath, and then gave up, pushing forwards and kissing Damian deeply. Maybe he didn't need lunch that bad. Damian chuckled, hands threading up into Jon's hair as they kissed, slowly moving so Jon was laying down.

"You know this mattress is really comfortable," Jon randomly inputted.

Damian chuckled, pulling away. "Is it?"

He rolled sideways, falling onto the mattress beside Jon. They laid there for a moment before looking at each other and starting to laugh.

"Come on! I'm hungry let's go get some fooooood!!" Jon said finally, once he had stopped laughing. 

He popped up, grabbing Damian's arm, and pulling. Damian laughed again, sitting up.

"Fine fine. But we're changing first. You're not going out looking like you've spent the last month living on your parents sofa."

"Hey! What does that mean?!"   
  
  


* * *

Is there anything better than waking up to your freshly showered boyfriend climbing back into bed, his body still warm from the water, cologne freshly applied and pleasantly filling your senses?

Jon didn’t think so.

That’s what he woke up to, this fine morning. He could hear rain outside their balcony doors, and it was still dark in the room, dark enough to make him question how early it was. But Damian was slipping back into bed behind him, far enough away that they weren’t touching. He was probably about to turn on his phone. . . yup, there was the soft glowing light. Jon didn’t move, just waited a bit. Then the glow shut off and Damian moved over, slipping an arm around Jon, and then carefully slid his other arm under Jon’s head, pulling him back into a spoon. Jon smiled softly, letting him, staying limp like he was still asleep. Damian smelled really good, but when didn’t he? The older man just dropped his head and laid there in silence, so Jon felt no rush to move.

He didn’t alert Damian that he was awake for ten minutes, and even then it was just to shift and stretch slightly.

“Good morning, beloved,” Damian murmured, gently kissing the back of his neck.

“Morning!” Jon said cheerfully, pulling away so he could turn and face Damian. “Though, I do admit, I’ve been awake for a while.”

Damian’s eyebrow arched and he pushed up on one arm, resting his head on his hand. “You have?”

“Yeah, but I was enjoying being cuddled.”

“Well, if you come here we can keep cuddling,” Damian said with a small laugh.

Jon grinned and grabbed his phone before moving over and laying on top of Damian’s chest, the man wrapped his arms around Jon’s waist, fingers gently trailing over his back muscles.

“Have you been up long?” Jon asked, even as he answered texts from his parents.

“Yeah, I went and worked out for a bit, then came back and showered.”

“Hmm, you were quiet then, because I didn’t hear you leave.”

“I purposely tried to keep from waking you up.”

“You’re amazing,” Jon murmured, turning his head to kiss Damian’s cheek.

“Are you just now realizing this?” 

Jon laughed, going silent as he finished answering a text. Typing one handed was a little awkward but it was fine.

“So what’s on the schedule today, my wonderful, amazing, handsome boyfriend?”

"I thought we might go do some shopping after this rain stops, then this afternoon go visit some different touristy type things. Then we have the Luau tonight."

"Right! Sounds exciting."

Damian hummed. "It should be."

"Have you ever been to one?"

"No, but Father has and he rec-"

Damian stopped as his phone started ringing. He scowled and pulled away enough to look at it, then just stared at the contact for a moment.

"What is it?" Jon asked, now also frowning.

"It's. . . " Damian trailed off, gently pushing on Jon's shoulder.

Jon sat up, moving off him and watching him slide out of bed.

"Damian?" He asked, feeling worry spiking up in him.

"Sorry, it's my mother, I'm just going to go take this," he said, glancing back at Jon.

"Oh. Okay."

Damian slipped out of the room, and Jon stared at the closed door. He had almost forgotten Selina wasn't Damian's actual mom. Talia, was her name. Damian talked about her occasionally. They didn't have a lot of contact, as Talia was working and traveling a lot, but apparently he had spent the summer between highschool and college with her. He had never seen pictures of her, but they seemed to have a decent relationship, maybe a little distant, but not bad.

Well, with Damian gone, Jon slid out of bed, stretching and walking to the singular window in the bedroom area. It was indeed still raining, but it was more of a light drizzle then anything. He turned and walked to his suitcase, grabbing out a dark pair of jeans and changing into those, and then a gray t-shirt with rolled cuffs and a breast pocket. Then he headed to the bathroom. He was in the bathroom for nearly 10 minutes when he heard the door open and close.

"Jon?"

"In here!" Jon yelled back, still in the process of fixing his hair. "What was that about?"

Damian appeared in the doorway, smiling as he saw Jon.

"Mother just wanted to chat. Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. I know she doesn't call much."

Damian gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine." There was a long pause. "One of my uncles passed."

Jon's head whipped over, eyes wide.

"Oh god, Dami-"

A held up hand cut him off. "I've never met the man, Jon, so I am not bothered by it."

"Are. . . Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"Okay," Jon said softly, looking back to the mirror.

"She is also quite eager to meet you at some point. And informed me I'd have to bring you to visit over summer."

"O-oh."

Damian chuckled, walking over, he wrapped his arms around Jon's waist and pressed his cheek into the taller man's shoulder blade.

"What, you don't want to go to Cairo and meet my mother?"

Jon was silent for a moment, staring at the top of Damian's head in the mirror.

"It's not that I  _ don't _ want to. It's just. . . I dunno, your mom is. . . How do I say it."

"Esoteric?"

"Uh?" Jon scowled, trying to remember what esoteric meant. "Sure?"

Damian chuckled again. "She's something, that's for sure. But she has been trying a lot harder recently to be a better mother."

"Do you. . . Want her to be?"

Damian shrugged. "I'm getting used to it. We've had our ups and downs, and she's been busy with work recently, but again, things are getting better, as of late."

Jon hummed, setting down his comb finally.

"Well, I'm glad," he said, putting his hands over Damian's. There was a pause. "What did you say about me?"

"Well. I've mentioned you in the past, but I just said I was on vacation with my amazing, handsome boyfriend."

Jon hummed, squeezing Dami's hand.

"Shall we go get breakfast?"

"Sure! Are we coming back up?"

"We can."

They went and got shoes on (and a shirt for Damian), grabbed their keycards and then headed down to the dining room of their hotel, breezing through the buffet line and getting themselves food. After they ate, they went back up to their room. Jon quickly put on some sunscreen before grabbing some sunglasses and turning to Damian after he had his phone and wallet as well.

“Okay! Let's go!”

“Sure you aren’t going to get too hot in that?” Damian asked, glancing at Jon’s jeans.

“Dami, babe. You’re wearing like, chinos.”

“And? I usually wear chinos. If I recall correctly, you tend to wear shorts all the time.”

“And? If it gets hot, I’ll just make you come back to the hotel so I can change.”

Damian scowled. He was wearing tan chinos and a thin green button down, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, his Ray-Bans stuck in the breast pocket. 

“Fine, but don’t start whining when you do get hot.”

“Or I’ll just make you buy me some hawaiian ice. . . “

“Jon.”

Jon laughed, slipping his arm through Damian’s and dragging him towards the door. “Lets gooooo!”

Damian just chuckled and let himself be dragged.

They drove around for a bit, stopping along the road to take pictures before going to the International Market place for a bit, shopping and grabbing a few souvenirs for their families, eating lunch at the  _ Eating House 1849 _ . Jon had learned, through this trip, that Damian would eat fish and other seafood, when he couldn’t find anything else, but here he had managed to find a salad he could have vegan, after extensive quizzing of the server.

"One day, we'll just go to an all vegan restaurant so you don't have to question everything in your meal," Jon said, reaching across the table to grab Damian's hand.

"One day indeed."

Jon chuckled, squeezing Damian’s hand, then looking down at his phone, sending some pictures to the group chat. They were so incredibly jealous of him for being Hawaii, and he enjoyed holding it over them.

_ Kathy: _

_ I hate you. _

_ Bart: _

_ Yeah, this is just unfair, my man. _

_ Hahaha. Get yoself a hot rich boyfriend. _

_ Bart: _

_ :( _

  
  


Jon laughed and looked up at Damian, who had also been looking at his phone. Damian didn’t notice him, thumb silently tapping over the keyboard. Jon smiled to himself, he really was lucky to have Damian, and he still didn’t quite know how he managed to land him. Damian's green eyes were flickering over his screen as he read a text, his thumb stroking along Jon's hand.

"What would you like to do after lunch?" Damian asked softly, barely glancing up. 

"You said touristy things?"

"Yes, I suppose, but we did a lot of that yesterday, and tomorrow we're hiking Diamond Head…. Do you want to just go to the beach?" Damian suggested, finally looking up and catching Jon's gaze.

"Whatever you wanna do. We could go snorkeling? That's a thing right?"

Damian smiled. "It is, we'll have to see if we can though, because it is a fairly popular thing. Hold on…"

He looked back to his phone, silently typing in something. Jon waited patiently. There was a long pause then he smiled again.

"We can definitely do snorkeling."

"Great!" 

After lunch and a little more shopping, they went back to their hotel to change, before going to the beach and renting snorkeling equipment. They stayed on the beach until nearly five, when Damian finally dragged Jon back to the car, saying they needed to go to the hotel and clean up before the luau.

"Am I allowed to wear my Hawaiian shirt to the luau?" Jon asked, looking over as they drove, wind whipping through his hair.

Damian shot him what he assumed was a glare, but was unable to tell due to the Ray-Ban's.

"No."

"Babeeeee."

"I thought I said  _ not  _ to bring it?"

"You did, but mom musta slipped it in."

"Kent. You are a horrible liar."

"Hey!"

They bickered about it the whole way to the hotel, and then the whole way up to their room.

"It's not even that bad!" Jon protested. "This is fashion suppression!"

"No, this is fashion salvation. It is a horrible shirt, Kent," Damian shot back, sitting on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes. 

"It's not! You're being mean!"

"Jon."

"Damian!"

Damian looked up, raising an eyebrow as he tugged off the shirt he had worn to the beach, tossing it aside. Jon momentarily lost track of his protest as he looked at Damian's bare chest. It never failed to make him speechless.

"You're not wearing it."

"I'm wearing it at some point."

"Fine. But not to the luau. We'll have pictures taken and I'm not acknowledging that I actually let you wear it."

The Hawaiian shirt in question was yellow, with a large pineapple and palm tree print. As far as Hawaiian shirts went, it really wasn't the worst. But Damian clearly hated it. 

"Is there nothing I can do to convince you?" Jon asked, walking up to Damian.

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Not a single thing, Kent."

"Nothing at all?" Jon had his hands on Damian's shoulders, pushing them back slightly until Damian had sat on the bed, and he could climb into Damian's lap, straddling him.

Damian shot him an annoyed look that looked more practiced then genuine. Jon smirked, ducking his head and gently kissing him, then kissing his jaw. There was the slight salty tang of sea salt still on his skin. Damian's hands came to his hips, holding onto him as he shuffled back onto the bed a bit. 

"You're not changing my mind," he muttered, even as he quickly caught Jon's lips in another kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They kissed for a long time, Jon's hands digging into Damian's hair, tongues rubbing together and soft breaths stolen between kisses. And then Damian suddenly moved, turning quickly and dumping Jon down onto the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," he announced, clearing his throat and standing.

Jon groaned, watching him walk towards the bathroom. 

"Ass!" He yelled after Damian. 

The response was the door clicking shut. There was a minute of silence then the water turned on. Jon sighed and stood to pick out an outfit.

The Luau ended up being amazing, wonderful food, and even better entertainment. The fire dancers were amazing. Damian did drink a little while they were at the luau, and Jon was a good boy and did not sneak any of his boyfriend's alcohol, despite it having been offered. He got the pleasure of driving back to the hotel (good God how was he ever going to drive his mom's little Hyundai again after driving a Ferrari), and Damian definitely didn't passenger seat drive the whole time. Damian liked driving, it was potentially a control issue. 

Damian hadn't drank enough that he couldn't have driven, but Jon is, again, a good boy. They got to the hotel, and Damian led the way to their room and immediately went to their phone.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked, digging out his wallet and setting it on the tv stand.

"Ordering something."

"What?"

"Shh."

Damian was already dialing the phone, leaning a hip into the sofa and looking out the balcony windows.

"Damian."

He just held a finger up to his lips.

"Hello! Yes, I'd like to order some brownie sundaes, vegan ice cream please. . . Yes, excellent. . . ." He looked back at Jon. "Yes. Okay. Thank you."

"I thought you didn't have a sweet tooth?"

"I don't, but maybe I just wanted to eat some ice cream on the balcony with my boyfriend?"

"I guess that's as good of a reason as any."

Damian hummed, with a smile. He was in a very interesting mood, grabbing Jon's hands and pulling him into a swaying dance. "Of course it is."

"Damian," Jon chuckled out, letting Damian sway him back and forth.

They swayed around the bedroom for a bit before there was a knock on the door. 

"Why don't you go change, hmm?" Damian suggested, kissing him quickly.

Jon looked down at his shorts and button up, then shrugged, turning and walking into the bedroom section. He started changing into more comfortable clothes while he could hear Damian talking with the hotel staff. Then another moment passed and he could hear Damian in the kitchenette. He just finished changing and walked out, running a hand through his hair. He found Damian carrying two bowls towards the balcony

"Oh my god those look amazing."

"Cashew milk ice cream, and vegan brownies," Damian explained with a grin. "Shall we go to the balcony?"

The night air was cool, and the noises from Waikiki's nightlife drifted up to them, but it was peaceful, seeing the twinkling lights from so high up. They sat beside each other, and Damian watched in great amusement as Jon took a bite of his sundae, then made a confused face.

"Not to your liking?"

"I'm just not used to it? The texture, I mean. It's not bad! Just new."

Damian hummed and looked away, out over the edge of the balcony, starting to eat.

Not many words were exchanged between them, as they sat there, eating and enjoying the others company. Damian was very quiet; they went back inside, and Jon was guessing he was tired, judging from how he kept rubbing his eyes.

"I think you better go to bed," Jon said with a laugh, grabbing onto Damian's elbows and pulling him back towards the bedroom.

"Alright, but only if you come with," Damian told him with a grin, reaching forwards and sliding his hands under Jon's shirt, stepping into him.

"Well I'm not sleeping on the sofa."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Jon looked up at Damian, who smirked and stepped in, pushing up on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I wanna hear you beg."

Jon's arms circled around Damian's waist, and he took a moment to breathe before letting go and stepping back. Damian pouted at him, but Jon just walked away, sliding shut the room divider, then turning back to Damian.

"Get in bed then."

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next morning they woke up fairly and packed water bottles and snacks and spent the whole morning hiking Diamond Head.

It was exhausting. The trails weren't particularly easy, and it was hot and humid. Oh and it rained on them multiple times. But it was so pretty and even though Jon didn't have a signal for half the hike, he took a million photos and was constantly making Damian stop to accommodate for him.

After their hike was over and they finally got back to the car, they drove back to their hotel, took a shower, and crashed in bed to watch a movie and eat their room service. Jon had barely finished his food before he fell asleep, pressed into Damian's side, but not laying on anything but his arm.

Damian, laying there with his boyfriend on his arm - which was steadily falling asleep - didn't move. He just stayed there, sometimes watching the movie, sometimes looking over at Jon, watching the rise and fall of his back. And he couldn't help but grin. 

He loved Jon, so damn much. He didn't even understand how he was able to love Jon this much, this openly, this quickly. But he did. It had taken him so long to admit that he loved his family, and yes, he was older and wiser now, but those habits hadn't changed much. His brothers, and even the Kent's occasionally, mocked (teased is the correct word, Damian is just dramatic) him for it, but he genuinely couldn't, didn't want to, see a future without Jon. He wanted to be with Jon for as long as he was alive. 

He adjusted just enough to cuddle up to Jon, wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him in tight and breathing in the scent of the hotel shampoo. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't Jon either. He just accepted it and let his eyes close, listening to the movie. He likely wouldn't sleep, but he could enjoy Jon's peaceful presence.

That is until his phone started ringing.

He snapped his head over to look at it, quickly pulling away from Jon so he could silence the phone, and look at the caller ID. Tim? What did he want? He ignored the call, and quickly texted him.

_ What do you want _

_ Why did you ignore my call? _

_ Because Jon is asleep on my arm _

_ What do you need? _

_ Awww cutteee _

_ How has vacation been? Spent the entire family fortune on him yet? _

_ Drake. _

_ Fine fine, I'm teasing.  _

_ I emailed you a document I need your approval on, would you mind checking that over once you get a free moment? _

_ I'm supposed to be on break _

_ I know, but it’ll take like five minutes and the sooner I can get it back, the better. _

_ Just check your email _

_ I don’t have my work email on my phone. _

_ Damian! _

_ I’ll do it once Jon’s up, okay? _

_ Fine _

  
  


Damian sighed in annoyance. He loved his older brother, he really did. They were so much closer now than they were in the past, but still, that doesn’t mean they had to get along. They were still brothers after all. He set his phone back down on the bedside table, muting it this time, before curling back up to Jon.

“Everything okay?”

“Ah damn, did my phone wake you?” Damian asked, pulling away slightly to look at Jon.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” Damian murmured, kissing under his ear.

“It’s okay, I needed to be getting up. We have to be packing, don’t we?”

“Hmm, indeed we do.”

Jon didn’t make an effort to move as Damian just kept kissing his neck.

“You’re not allowed to give me hickeys while I still have pictures to take.”

Damian snorted. “Vain, much?”

“Maybe I just don’t want my parents to see me with hickeys.”

“Oh, so I’m allowed to give you hickeys other times?”

“Do you  _ want _ to give me hickeys?”

Damian hummed, it certainly was tempting. “If you say no, the answer is no.”

“Damian.” Jon pulled away and flipped over to face him. “You know damn well that’s not an answer.”

Damian just grinned innocently. 

“You ass! That means you do!”

“So what if I do! You’re my boyfriend, is it a crime if I want to leave a few hickeys?”

Jon snorted and leaned in to kiss him a few times. 

“No, but you could just say it.”

“Okay, fine.” Damian put a hand on Jon’s shoulder and pressed him flat onto the bed, moving so he was propped over him. “I want to leave hickeys all over your gorgeous neck so  _ everyone _ can see you’re mine and that I have  _ no qualms _ about making that known.”

Jon’s eyes went wide, and his cheeks started turning red. Damian chuckled.

“I thought you wanted me to say it, lover?”

“No comment,” Jon squeaked out, and quickly ended the conversation by kissing Damian hard.

Damian just laughed into his mouth, and eagerly kissed him back.

Once they finally made it out of bed, they started working on packing, and Damian completely forgot about his brother’s email, too busy messing around with Jon and fitting all his things back into his suitcase. They would get on an island hopper in about an hour, fly to Maui, get their airbnb, and then go get dinner some place. Then they’d get to spend the next few days hanging out on beaches or just in their place, having a true vacation, just relaxing.

“Hey, Damian?”

“Hmm?” Damian asked, looking over at him, Jon was zipping up his suitcase.

“I love you, that’s all.”

They met eyes, and Damian couldn’t help but grin.

“I love you too.”

Jon chuckled, and Damian just held out a hand for him. Jon walked over and grabbed it, and Damian pulled him in for a tight hug. 

“How long are you still in college for?”

Jon snorted. “Another year, Damian.”

“Ugh, and you won’t even consider Gotham University?”

“You won’t even consider Metropolis, so. . . “

Damian sighed, squeezing Jon tighter.

It was true. This had been one of their few serious fights. They both hated being as separated as they were. They wanted to be closer together, to be able to sleep together at night, to wake up in the morning next to each other, to be able to make breakfast and dinner together. But neither of them were quite ready to give up their established lifestyles. It was a little selfish, because they both wanted the other to move. But Damian wanted to stay near his family, he knew Jon wanted the same. He wanted to stay with his job. He knew Jon wanted to stay with his college.

He just wanted to be able to live with his boyfriend.

“Never mind, We can talk about this again later.”

“Yeah,” Jon agreed with a sigh, pressing his head against Damian’s.

They finished packing, and then drove to the airport, returning their rental car. Damian was a little sad to say goodbye to the Ferrari, he had liked that car. Then they waited around for over an hour before they were allowed on the island hopper. Damian thought Jon was going to have a heart attack and die on that flight. It was fairly shakey, and the plane was small enough that they had to be seated for balance, so he wasn’t able to hold Jon’s hand the whole flight. Damian himself was used to small aircrafts, hell, he had his pilot's license, after all, but he knew how rough a flight like this could be on someone who wasn’t used to flying.

The moment they disembarked, Jon stumbled over and hugged Damian tightly.

“I never want to fly on one of those again.”

“Good news, we don’t have to take another one this whole trip!”

“Fucking amazing. I swear, even flying with you was a million times better than this was.”

“What- What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing nothing.”

Damian squinted at Jon, who just laughed nervously, and grabbed his hand.

“Let’s get our rental?” 

So they did, nothing fancy like a Ferrari this time, just one of those crossover cars that were nice and new and all techy, then they drove to their airbnb. It was a nice little condo unit, brightly colored interior, and a beautiful view. All with a short walk to the beach. They dropped all of their things in the bedroom, and almost immediately turned around to go get dinner. They were hungry boys.

It wasn’t until they were curling up in bed that evening that Damian remembered the email, and by that point, he wasn’t about to get up and look at it. Tim could wait until the morning.  
  


* * *

  
  


“Daammiiaaaan I’m burnt!” 

“You should have worn sunscreen like your mother told you too.”

“I did wear sunscreen!” 

“Well apparently not enough!” 

Jon stepped out from the bathroom of their condo, scowling at Damian, hands on his hips. He was in just his boxers, having just gotten out of the shower. Damian was sitting on the sofa, a tablet on his lap as he did some work, despite his promises not to.

“Listen, it’s not my fault that you’re pale,” Damian said, shooting him a sarcastic smirk.

“You have no sympathy for your boyfriend's suffering?”

“Nope.”

“Ass!”

Damian laughed at him, glancing up and smiling, resting his elbow on the sofa arm, and his chin on his hand. 

“You are a bit red.”

“I need to go get Aloe while we’re out.”

“Yeah, we’ll stop by a supermarket. We would hate to have you suffering the rest of the trip.”

"Yeah, especially because I wouldn't let you touch me if I didn’t get aloe.”

Damian scowled at that. “I will buy you every type of sunburn relief you could ever want.”

Jon started laughing. “Good to know I can always get what I want as long as i just threaten your cuddles and sex.”

“You are more devious then most people assume, Jonathan Kent.”

“You know you love me.”

Jon walked over, bending to get a soft kiss from Damian. His boyfriend smiled up at him, gaze soft and loving. 

“I love you more than anything, Jon.”

Jon’s grin only grew, matching the warm feeling in his stomach.

“Sap.”

They kissed again before Damian reached up and pinched Jon’s side.

“Go get dressed, our reservation is at six.”

“I’m going!”

Jon turned and walked back to the bathroom, going to finish his skincare. He was heading back to get his clothes when his phone started ringing. He snatched it up to see his mom was calling. He frowned, she was up late.

“Hey mom!”

“Hey kiddo!” Lois responded cheerfully. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Nope, I’m just getting dressed to go out!”

“Oh? Where are you going?”

“This fancy restaurant someplace. I don’t know what it is, Damian won’t tell me,” Jon explained, putting his phone on speaker so he could go and start getting dressed.

“Oh, he likes his secrets, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, he loves surprising me, it seems.”

Lois laughed, and Jon could faintly hear her typing away.

"So how has the trip been?"

"It's been amazing. Everything is so pretty, and oh my god the food. You and Dad need to come here sometime, the food is so good. Practically everything is caught or picked fresh. I’ve eaten so much seafood and I don’t regret a single bite."

“Oh, we’ve thought about it, your dad has always wanted to go.”

“You shooullddd. Hey, maybe Damian and I can take you sometime.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” she said, but her tone shifted slightly.

Jon rolled his eyes. She always started acting weird when he talked like he and Damian were going to be together for a long time. He wasn’t sure if that’s because she approved and knew something he didn’t or because she didn’t approve at all.

“Yeah, now I just have to convince Damian to do that.”

“I doubt it will be that hard for you.” This sentence was accompanied by a laugh.

“Oh shut uppp.”

"I gotta tease you, Jonno, it’s my job," Lois said, a chuckle coming over the phone.

“Your job is to write newspaper articles, mom.”

There was a moment of silence, Jon frowned at himself in the mirror. He was now fully dressed, wearing dark jeans, a light blue t-shirt and brown bomber that he’d probably ditch in five minutes.

"Dames, can you come here!" He called, stepping back to look out the bedroom door.

"One second, beloved!"

"Oh, an interesting thing happened today," Lois' voice finally came back through the phone.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I got a call at work today, from one of those tabloids who are so fond of you and Damian."

"Uh-oh."

"Imagine my surprise when they tell me you dropped out of college to elope with your boyfriend." Lois didn't sound amused.

Jon started laughing. He shouldn't have. He should've assured his mother that nothing of the sort happened. But he couldn't help it, the notion was so hilarious that he just started laughing, bracing himself on the dresser. Damian walked in, yet to change, still just wearing board shorts and a t-shirt. He gave Jon a bewildered look.

"Hey, babe, did you know we eloped?" Jon asked, still laughing as he straightened, turning to allow Damian to look at him, wanting his approval for his outfit.

"We did? You should've told me in advance, beloved."

"Hey, am I on speaker?"

"Yeah, mom. Be nice." Jon was still chuckling.

"Wayne, I wanna make it very clear. If, and I mean  _ IF _ , things stay serious between you and my son, there is no universe in which eloping is a viable option."

"I am well aware, Mrs. Kent. Do you really think my family would allow that either?"

"No…. They do like their theatrics and big celebrations, if Bruce and Richard's weddings were a good example."

Damian walked over, tugging on Jon’s shirt a bit to loosen the tuck.

"Yeah, besides mom, I'm too dramatic. You know I want a big fairytale wedding that I can brag about for years after."

Lois finally gave a slight laugh. "That's the most true statement you've ever said. That you're dramatic."

Damian was still fussing over Jon's outfit, fixing little things that Jon wouldn't have cared about otherwise, even as he shot Jon a grin.

“So anyway, what are you and dad up to?”

"Mostly work. We watched one of those sappy fantasy movies you hate and had our cheat day today, since you get to eat all that good shrimp."

Jon gasped in mock offense.

"You had stuffed crust, three cheese meat lovers without me?!"

"Yup! And brownie sundaes."

"I'm hurt!"

"Shouldn't have gone to Hawaii then."

"Okay, I'm not that hurt…."

Lois laughed again. "I’m gonna get off, it’s getting pretty late. Text tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Love you Mom!"

"Love you too, Jonno."

Jon reached out and turned his phone on before ending the call. He turned back to Damian who was brushing a wrinkle out of Jon's shirt.

"You look wonderful, beloved," Damian said softly, reaching up to dig his fingers into Jon's hair, messing it up. 

He tugged Jon forwards lightly, pulling him into a tender kiss. Jon gently slipped his arms around Damian's waist, holding him in close. They exchanged light tender kisses for a long time before Damian finally pulled away, gently smoothing Jon's hair out, taming the wild beast that was the dark strands.

"Are you ready?" He asked, voice soft, pupils wide as he looked at Jon.

"No. I just need one more thing."

"What's that?" Damian asked, starting to step back so Jon could go get it.

"This," Jon replied, he tightened his arms so Damian couldn't escape.

He kissed him one last time, deeper this time. Then he pulled away, grinning. Damian just laughed and moved to the closet.

* * *

As with all good things, their vacation eventually came to an end. They had spent the rest of it just enjoying each other's company, lying on the beach, or exploring the island, it was nice and peaceful, and by Saturday morning, Jon was wishing they never had to leave. He wanted to spend every day like this.

“Why don’t we just buy a house and move to Hawaii.”

Damian looked over from where he was slicing fruit for their breakfast.

“What?” He asked with a small laugh, though he looked rather surprised.

“I wanna just be here with you all the time. Let’s move to Hawaii.”

“That’s not entirely practical, Jon. You still have to finish school, and I’d have to find a new job down here, as well as trying to find and buy a house.”

Jon got off the stool of the breakfast bar and walked over, wrapping his arms around Damian’s waist, bending a bit to put his chin on his shoulder.

“It’s not like it’d be hard for you. I mean, your dad is Bruce Wayne, I’m sure he has connections that would get you a good job, and you’ve  _ certainly  _ got enough money to spare in order to buy a house."

Damian was silent for a moment, careful not to pull his arm back too much as he continued cutting fruit.

“Okay, that is fair. But do you really want to move that far away from your parents?”

Jon sighed heavily. “No.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Damian picked up a slice of the mango he had been cutting and held it up, offering it to Jon. Jon pulled away slightly as he ate it, to avoid chewing right in Damian’s ear. Once he was done he immediately resumed his position, thinking.

“I might be able to get all my classes done in just one semester, then graduate and pick up a job in Gotham.”

“I thought you didn’t want to move to Gotham?”

“I want to be with you, Damian. Even if that means moving to Gotham.”

Damian was silent, and Jon could see a soft smile form. 

“I love you,” Jon reminded, kissing Damian’s jaw.

“I love you too.”

Jon pulled away and went back to the breakfast bar, sitting down and thinking. There were so many what-ifs when it came to one of them moving, but the majority of them were impossible. If only he could fly, then he could just go move to Gotham and go between the cities. If only.

They went and ate their breakfast on the beach, sitting up on the sand, watching the waves roll in and out. Then they went inside and cleaned up before going for a walk down the beach, holding hands and collecting shells. 

Everything that day was tainted with a bit of bittersweetness. Today was their last day in Hawaii. Today was their last day together, uninterrupted by their daily lives. And as much as Jon missed his family, he didn’t want to leave, to go back to his school and to his classes.

They were flying overnight this time, so their afternoon was mostly spent in packing, making sure they had everything from around their condo, and making sure all their souvenirs were safely packed away. Once everything was zipped up and gathered by the door, Damian grabbed Jon’s hand, pulling him back into the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Jon asked with a soft laugh as Damian fell back onto the bed, pulling Jon with him.

“Shhh.”

Jon chuckled again and crawled over, laying on top of Damian’s chest, legs in between his. Damian tightly wrapped his arms around Jon and just laid there, eyes closed. Jon closed his own eyes and laid there, breathing in the smell of seaspray and Damian’s cologne.

“This trip has been amazing,” Damian said softly. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Thank you for bringing me!” 

Damian hummed softly, turning his head and lightly kissing Jon. They laid there, gently making out for a while, just enjoying each other.

“I was thinking about that tabloid.”

“The elopement one?”

“Yeah.”

“What about it?” Jon asked.

“I know we haven’t been dating that long but-”

“Damian, if you  _ don’t  _ ask me to marry you at some point then I  _ will _ break up with you.”

Damian laughed and shook his head, giving Jon another kiss. “Good to know.”

Jon tried his best not to be gloomy when they left their condo and all through dinner, and he tried not to be gloomy as they drove to the airport, watching the beautiful environment of Hawaii go flying past his window. They got through security with no issues, and walked together to their gate, finding a quiet area to sit together, looking through photos and texting their families that they would be leaving soon.

“You are sad,” Damian observed, setting down his phone and putting an arm around Jon.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna leave.”

Damian smiled sadly, leaning in and kissing his forehead. “Sometime we’ll come back,” he promised. “And we have many more places to go visit and vacation at.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

On the flight they either slept or watched movies together, holding hands nearly the whole time. It was the middle of the night when they got to LA, and then they had a two hour layover in the airport. Jon definitely fell asleep on Damian’s shoulder, his jacket around him like a blanket. As he slept, Damian just sat there for a moment, looking down at his boyfriend, feeling his heart swell and he couldn’t fight down the smile that overtook his face. He wouldn’t try to.

They arrived back in Metropolis around 8am. Luggage took a half an hour to finally get, and then it took another twenty minutes to find Damian’s car. 

“We’re going to go get breakfast,” Damian said with a yawn. “I need coffee.”

“Yeah, Mr. Exhausted, I’m driving home.” Jon snatched the keys from Damian’s hand and walked around to the drivers side.

“Hey!” Damian protested weakly, but got in the passenger side, putting the seat back a bit and closing his eyes.

Jon just laughed and texted his mom to tell her they were stopping for breakfast. He drove to a breakfast cafe near the airport. Damian chugged two black coffee’s during the time they were sitting there eating. Jon was only slightly concerned.

“What are you doing?” Damian asked, as Jon poked idly at the remains of his biscuits and gravy.

“Nothing.”

“That’s not nothing, that’s something. You are lollygagging.”

Jon sighed and looked up at him. “Yeah. Because the longer I take here, the longer you can stay with me.”

Damian chuckled and reached a hand across the table. “I won’t leave for a few hours, Jon. I want to visit with your family.”

Jon’s face instantly lit up with a grin, his heart soaring a bit. Damian laughed again and finished his second cup of coffee.

When they got home, Jon was immediately bombarded by Krypto, the puppy happily barking and bouncing around him. 

“Hi baby!!!” Jon cried, dropping his bags so he could scoop up the wiggly pup and give him kisses.

The moment he was set down, Krypto started running around, doing happy zoomies. Jon laughed and looked up, seeing his parents. 

“Hi guys!”

“Hey kiddo, welcome home!” Lois hurried forwards to hug him tightly, not letting go for a while. Jon let her, enjoying his mother’s embrace.

“Hey, sport.” Clark gave him an equally fierce hug, not to be outdone by Lois.

“Come on in, you two must be exhausted!”

They kicked off their shoes, and went into the living room, petting Krypto while telling Clark and Lois about their trip. Damian stayed all the way until after lunch, and then the goodbyes came. Damian said goodbye to Clark and Lois - and Krypto - and then they went and stood on the porch, kissing more than actually saying goodbye.

“Why are you crying, love?” Damian asked when he pulled away and saw the tears slipping down Jon’s cheeks.

“I don’t want you to go, dumbie,” Jon sniffed, looking away and reaching up to rub at his eyes.

Damian gave him a sad smile. “Trust me, I don’t want to go either, but listen here. I will call you tomorrow, and thursday like usual, and I will text you when I get home and all day until I fall asleep.”

“You better.”

“I will,” Damian promised, kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Damian.”

“I'll see you soon.”

“I'll hold you to that.”

With one last kiss and a tight hug, Damian stepped away and then turned, walking down to his car. When he reached it, he turned back and waved to Jon. Jon waved back, feeling something similar to heartbreak wash over him. He was sad, but still so happy at the same time. He stood there and watched Damian drive away, wishing more than anything that he was with him.

He turned and walked inside and practically fell into Lois’ open arms, letting his mom comfort him the way only a parent knows how.

_ Damian, at 4:13pm: _

_ I miss you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As with the rest of this series, there may or may not be continuations! I have some ideas, but it's definitely not my most important project right now, so we'll see if I get to it!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @ queerbutstillhere and queerbustillhere-writes !!!!


End file.
